This One
by Kirasdream
Summary: A One-shot story in which CC ponders about Lelouch. A "behind the scenes" sort of story in Season 1.


I usually create OC's and introduce them into a story, so this is one of the rare times I use a character already established in the Universe, but I love this pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

This One

How unusual. He was in his room, sleeping. Of course, I didn't have a place to sleep now, and I entertained the thought of pushing him off the bed. Aaahh, I could imagine it: the strength it would take to tip him off his bed, the dull thunk of his body hitting the hardwood floor, instantly waking up and standing tall, yelling at me while I climbed into his bed, ignoring him and smiling to myself. I enjoyed making him mad, and the easiest was to do that was making him powerless, inciting a move he never saw coming.

I tapped my index finger on the side of my leg, cocking my head to the side. He was lying on his stomach, his breathing irregular but deep. Should I do it? He may get back at me later, but even then I would retain some form of satisfaction.

I began to approach him, walking quietly and reaching out to touch him when he stirred. I paused, curious, and he made a little sound, "mm", shifting the covers and rolling over onto his back. During the transition, the heavy cream blanket had slipped over his shoulders, his bare skin becoming exposed. With a contented sigh he settled down, his body relaxing and his jet black hair splaying out on the pillow. I waited for several more moments until his breath returned back to irregular, and I went to the side of the bed.

My shadow was casted over him, so I knealt down so the moonlight came pouring from the window and shone on him, giving his skin an ivory glow. He looked so young and innocent…it was a ridiculous notion, as most people looked innocent as the slept, but with Lelouch it was unusual. I fingered his hair, rubbing my fingers wit the thick strands in between. My hand strayed over to his brow, which I was used to seeing forward—he did it so often that I wouldn't be surprised if he developed premature wrinkles. I resisted the urge to tap his pointy nose, and instead rested my fingers on his cheekbone, right next to his right eye.

I wouldn't admit it, but his eyes were beautiful, and I was pleased that the Geass was concentrated in them. The phrase was true, that one could tell a lot about a person through their eyes, I thought as my hand moved away. Lelouch's had shown power, and he was still growing more powerful, and not just in terms of gaining more resources for his Black Knights. I had wanted someone better—no, someone stronger—than Mao, and Lelouch not only qualified, he had also shown a different trait: compassion. He didn't often show it, but nonetheless—

I paused, noticing that my fingers had grazed his lips. I narrowed my eyes, looking from his closed eyes to his slightly open lips. I was still for several moments before I leaned close, watching his eyes, our noses lightly touching, his breath warm against my own lips. I hovered for several seconds, drinking in his features and breathing in the way he smelled--nice, pleasant one--then retracted. I crossed my arms on the bed and rested my head on them. Not this one. I told myself as I sighed, closing my eyes. For just this once, not this one.

Birds were tweeting merrily outside. I would have to inform Lelouch to cut down the tree that was just outside the window; get the birds to find some other nest to serenade their little birdies. Yes, I was jealous. I opened one eye, having to blink several times because of the bright sunlight. Lelouch had already left, and from the lack of noise—besides the damn birds—had already left for school. I leaned away from the bed, stretching, when a weight fell off my shoulders---literally. A thick cream blanket had slipped from off my shoulders, lying in a pile behind me. I considered the blanket, then stood up.

"I don't remember being impressed by kindness recently. " I muttered to myself as I straightened the bed sheets. "And that's why I cannot fall for this one."

* * *

Not sure how well I did on this--may be too cliche--but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it :D


End file.
